Days of Chalant
by YJtheG
Summary: Bunch of one shots about the ever growing relationship of Dick and Zatanna. Robtanna/Chalant/DickxZatanna/RobinxZatanna
1. The Number

**Chapter 1: The Number**

Zatanna POV

Robin seems pretty cool, I wouldn't mind spending some more time with hi- I mean the team. This whole shebang with pretty fun, but I'm pretty sure we heard my dad yell that I'm grounded for life. It's gonna take at least another month of begging just to let me visit again. It sucks because I feel like I fit in pretty well with everyone here, especially- never mind. We just got back, and dad looks furious.

"Zatanna Zatara, what were you thinking??!!!? You could've been hurt, put in danger, even killed!! You're grounded until further notice, and you will NOT be joining this team any time soon, if at all. And for you all-" he was cut off by none other than the boy wonder.

"We apologize Zatara, we know we shouldn't have intervened without the league's permission, and bringing Zatanna wasn't her idea at all. In fact, it was mine. I thought that it may be useful for her to see what we do in case she ever joined. We won't be doing this again."

We all stood their in shock, no one daring to say anything until my father spoke up.

"Well at least you all can acknowledge your mistakes, and you're right, you won't be doing this again, at least without permission. And as for you Zatanna, we'll talk when we get home."

Did... he actually help my punishment lighten? Wow, that was really sweet of him. I just wish that I'd be able to get to know the team more. Hopefully I'm not in too much trouble. My father and Canary were discussing something in the conference room of the hall, so I took this as my opportunity to thank the boy I know so little about. He was sitting on the bench in the training room alone, as everyone wouldn't dare stay out any longer, not wanting to face my fathers rath. He was tinkering with something on that hologram computer thingy on his wrist. Jeez, I have alot to learn about the whole high tech hero thing. I approached him, and he promptly put it away and flashed me a small grin. He's actually really cute, maybe I- no, bad Zatanna! He's gonna possibly be your future teammate, I can't have these thoughts!

"Hey Zatanna, looks like we won't be getting another kidnapping session anytime soon, huh?" he said.

"Maybe sooner than you think, you taking the blame for me definitely helped, which by the way, thanks." I said as I sat next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His blush was adorable, and him trying to hide it was even funnier. My dad would flip if he knew-

"Zatanna come on, we are leaving now." my father said walking to the door of training room, shooting a glare that would rival Batman himself at Robin. He didn't seem too fazed however.

"Well I guess, I'll see you soon. It was really nice meeting you and the whole team." I said slightly sadly, giving him a quick hug. As I was walking away, he lightly grabbed my hand, placing a slip of paper in my hand. It had digits on it, leading me to believe it was his number.

"I don't normally do this, but who knows when we'll get the opportunity to see eachother again. This way, keeping in contact should be whelmingly easy." he said giving me a smile. I returned the gesture, and assured him his number would be put to use. I ended up giving him mines as well, but had a feeling that he already knew. He's a hacker, after all. Before I could continue, my dad yelled out for me to come. I said goodbye to the team and Canary and left. I'd say today was a pretty good day.

 **1 WEEK LATER**

I got up and checked my phone, it's 9:30 am. It's been a whole week since the red situation, and more importantly, a week since I've seen or spoke to Robin. Ugh!!! Why won't he text me, I'm too nervous to text first. My father is gonna be gone all day on league duty, and I wouldn't really mind having someone to talk to. What if he just doesn't want to talk to me, or he realized that I'll never join the team and just gave up?? This is all too confusing. Maybe I should just text him. My thoughts were interrupted as my phone went off. It was a text from Robin!!

 _Rob: Hey Zee (is it ok if I call u that?) Just wanted to say hey, how's everything going? ;)_

 _Zee: Hey boy wonder! That's actually a pretty nice nickname lol. And I've been ok, my dad only grounded me for 2 weeks, im hoping he'll let me visit then. I'd love to c u guys :):):)_

 _Rob: Yeah, I've missed u alot_

Did he just say he missed me?? Hmmm, maybe he likes me. Now would be a good time to do some flirting, but I have to stay subtle.

 _Zee: 2 bad, i haven't missed you much at all_

 _Rob: Is that so?_

 _Zee: U tell me_

 _Rob: I take it as a no, all the googly eyes you made at me when u thought I wasn't looking beg 2 differ ;)))_

Uh oh... he saw that?

 _Zee: Like u weren't flirting with me every chance u got ninja boy_

 _Rob: I have a habit of doing that around really pretty girls ;)_

I think he actually likes me! Wow, this is going really well! Time to real it in, somehow.

 _Zee: Ur not so bad urself, robby poo_

 _Rob: Robby poo? Oh gosh, plz don't say that around anyone. Walls and arty wouldn't let me hear the end of it_

 _Zee: Awww ur embarrassed of me? ;(_

 _Rob: No of course not xoxo... just the name_

 _Zee: That's what I thought :)_

 _Rob: Lol. Want to video chat?_

Omg! That caught me a little off guard. I have to answer, I can't just leave him waiting

 _Zee: Sure, give me 5 minutes and i will call u_

I promptly cleaned my room, brushed my hair and my teeth, and dragged on some nice clothes to look half way presentable with speeds that would rival the flash. I feel like I forgot something though. Eh, I guess I'll remember later if it's important. I call a video chat, and he answers after about 4 rings.

"Hello again, Ms Zatara" he says jokingly. Just then I notice a slight blush creep up on his face. I couldn't put my finger as to why until he continued on. "Umm Zatanna, I don't know if you've noticed, but you kind of don't have a shirt on."

Oh my god. THAT'S WHAT I FORGOT. Thankfully, I had a bra on, but still! How could I have forgotten a to put a shirt on?? Ugh, this boy really throws me off my game. It's a lacey bra too! We're not even dating (yet?) and he pretty much has already seen my chest.

"Oh my gosh Robin I'm so sorry! I was just tidying up and I completely forgot!" I said. I was really embarrassed.

"Oh don't apologize" he said with an exaggerated wink. "But you should probably put something on... or not?" he said with a cackle.

I would normally be upset at a boy making such crude comments but for him... I know he isn't serious. Plus... maybe I like him. I throw on a shirt and we have a conversation spanning for hours. We talked about shows, movies, food, colors, and just about anything you can think of. I had to hang up when my dad came home, but I have a feeling we'll be doing this sometime again, maybe in the near future.


	2. The Number Part 2

**The Number Part 2**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the follows and comment(s). For only 2 days of being posted, I sincerely appreciate it. I'll try to update every day or every other day. My plan is to get this story to 100k or more words, but I also have plenty of other stories planned. I won't go any more than 3 days without an update, that's for sure. Once again, thank you, and I look forward to posting more and more stories on here. Remember to review!**

Robin POV

Ok, I'll admit when she first walked in through the zeta tube, I lost my composure. BUT, I've definitely made up for it since then. Right before we left, to go to find Tornado, my best friend I've come to see as a brother had some advice for me. Only problem is he isn't exactly the best in the romance department.

 **Flashback**

"So what you gotta do is flirt with her, nonstop. Eventually, she'll give in. Oh! And don't force anything." Wally said.

"So you're telling me to be assertive and laid back at the same time?" I said, obviously mocking his logic.

"Exactly!" he said, food stuffed in his mouth as usual.

"Is that what you do with Artemis?" I asked, knowing his obvious crush on her.

"Dude!" be yelled. I ran away while cackling in attempt to get away from him.

 **Back To Present**

And that brings us to where we are now. I'm not gonna lie, I really like Zatanna. She's cool, collected, and likes to butcher the English Language too. Not to mention how absolutely hot she is. I think she may even be into me, too. When I was flirting with her, she never really seemed to have a problem with it. Unfortunately, I may not be seeing her for a while. We just got back to the cave and her father is PISSED.

"Zatanna Zatara, what were you thinking?! You could've been hurt, put in danger, even killed! You're grounded until further notice, and you will NOT be joining this team any time soon, if at all. And for you all-" I had to intervene. After all, it wasn't really her fault. The worst that could happen for me is he tells Bruce and I get lectured while Jason laughs at me. Big deal.

"We apologize Zatara, we know we shouldn't have intervened without the league's permission, and bringing Zatanna wasn't her idea at all. In fact, it was mine. I thought that it may be useful for her to see what we do in case she ever joined. We won't be doing this again." I said to the upset man. Obviously, our team was built on the foundation of bending the rules of the league to where we see fit, so this was an empty promise. But, I still wanted to calm the man down as much as possible, for the safety of the team and to help out Zatanna a bit.

"Well at least you all can acknowledge your mistakes, and you're right, you won't be doing this again, at least without permission. And as for you Zatanna, we'll talk when we get home."

Wow, it looks like I actually helped. I was half expecting him to just turn me into a frog or something. Hopefully she's not in too much trouble. Everyone had gone into their rooms, but I decided to go into the training room just to relax. I heard something about Zatara and BC going on to discussing something in the conference room of the hall, so I took this as my opportunity to try to talk to Zatanna a bit more. At first, I was just going to hack into Zatara's phone and get Zatanna's number, but my computer was slightly damaged. It's probably for the best anyway. She's actually walking in here now, so I might as well go for it. She started to approach, so I closed the computer and gave her a grin. It works when I'm Dick Grayson, so let's hope this works too. Wow, she is so pretty in this lighting. Well, she's pretty all the time so that counts for something. I wouldn't mind trying to da- nevermind, that goes against everything Batman taught me. Dating within the team causes disaster, heavy on the dis. But maybe this can be an exception...

"Hey Zatanna, looks like we won't be getting another kidnapping session anytime soon, huh?" I said calmy, hoping not to give away my thoughts about her.

"Maybe sooner than you think, you taking the blame for me definitely helped, which by the way, thanks." She said as she sat next to me. Then, she did the unthinkable: she kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but hey, it shows something may be there. I was definitely blushing, too. All these years of training to hide my emotions and some gorgeous magician just throws it all away. Strangely, I don't mind. Her dad would probably kill me if he knew-

"Zatanna come on, we are leaving now." her father said walking to the door of training room, shooting a glare at me. It didn't really scare me though, I'm a bat, remember?

"Well I guess I'll see you soon. It was really nice meeting you and the whole team." She said to me. She sounded slightly sad, and it really hurt me. My thoughts were interrupted when she locked me into a tight but quick hug. I can tell I'm gonna have a soft spot for her. She began walking away, and I knew this was my last chance. I grabbed a slip of paper that had my number on it (I was preparing for this situation) and lightly grabbed her soft, delicate hand. I then slipped it in her hand.

"I don't normally do this, but who knows when we'll get the opportunity to see eachother again. This way, keeping in contact should be whelmingly easy." I whispered giving her a smile. She smiled back at me, showing off her beautiful features, and put her her hands over my shoulders, whispering back that she would "definitely" be using it. Wow, she's good at this. She then gave me hers too, which was a nice gesture, even though I could've gotten it throught, *ahem, "other" methods. Before she could continue, her dad yelled out for her to come. I heard her say goodbye to everyone and leave. I can't wait to talk to her again.

1 WEEK LATER

I woke up after a well needed rest. Bruce decided to give me a day off from patrol, saying that lsomething is on my mind and I need to clear my head". He isn't entirely wrong, though, I have been trying to decide whether or not to text Zatanna. It's not that I don't like her, it's just that, I'm a little nervous. I've never really liked someone this much and I don't want to ruin it. I'm going to call my two best friends Wally and Artemis to see what they think. When all else fails, they have my back. Plus it'll definitely be funny to put them into a group video chat and leave. Those 2 just need to get together already.

"Hey guys, I need some help on something." I said to the two.

"It's about Zatanna, isn't it?" the archer asked. How the hell did she even know? I didn't tell anyone but Wall- Oooooo he's gonna pay for this.

"Wally I swear to god if you told her-" I was cut off by her.

"Surprisingly, Kid Mouth kept it shut for once. It's just really obvious. You're like a little brother, easy to read.

"Yeah- wait what!? Don't call me that Arty Farty!" Wally exclaimed.

"I'll come to the cave right now and shove this arrow so far up your-" I interrupted this time.

"You two just need to date already and get it over with." I said with a cackle.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled at that same time.

"Besides, we're here to help you with your love life, not ours." Wally said.

"Right, so what's the issue Rob" Artemis asked me.

"Well we exchanged numbers last week-" Artemis interrupted me with an over exaggerated "oooooooo". I glared at her and she promptly shut up. "and I don't know whether or not I shouls text her. I don't want to be too pushy, you know?"

"It's been a week, Robin, that's not pushy at all. She is probably waiting on you to text her." Wally said, sounding uncharacteristicly wise.

"For once, Baywatch is right. Just text her, she'll be excited to talk to you. She's obviously into you." Artemis said to me.

"You guys are right, thanks. I'll talk to you later." I said, hanging up before they could say anything. They might as well just stay on the phone, everyone knows they like eachother but themselves. But with all that being said, here goes nothing.

Rob: Hey Zee (is it ok if I call u that?) Just wanted to say hey, how's everything going? ;)

Zee: Hey boy wonder! That's actually a pretty nice nickname lol. And I've been ok, my dad only grounded me for 2 weeks, im hoping he'll let me visit then. I'd love to c u guys :):):)

Rob: Yeah, I've missed u alot

That one was a bit risky, but like they said, I need to go for it.

Zee: 2 bad, i haven't missed you much at all

Rob: Is that so?

Zee: U tell me

Rob: I take it as a no, all the googly eyes you made at me when u thought I wasn't looking beg 2 differ ;)))

What? I wasn't secretly staring at her. I'm a ninja, it's my job to study people.

Zee: Like u weren't flirting with me every chance u got ninja boy

Rob: I have a habit of doing that around really pretty girls ;)

Now THAT was risky. She hasn't given me a reason to stop, so I think that that's an invitation to continue. Plus it's too much fun to chicken out now.

Zee: Ur not so bad urself, robby poo

Rob: Robby poo? Oh gosh, plz don't say that around anyone. Walls and arty wouldn't let me hear the end of it

Zee: Awww ur embarrassed of me? ;(

Rob: No of course not xoxo... just the name

Zee: That's what I thought :)

Rob: Lol. Want to video chat?

This is it. This. Is. My. Chance.

Zee: Sure, give me 5 minutes and i will call u

I waited excitedly, ready for my video date with Zee. I decided to text Artemis and Wally in out groupchat to update them with what's going on.

 _Rob: GUYS! It went rlly well and now we r gonna video chat!_

 _Arty: U see? We told u she is into u. Good luck_

 _Wally: U dog ;) lol. Real it in bro_

 _Just then, I got a call from Zatanna. I played it cool and answered after about 4 rings._

"Hello again, Ms Zatara" I say jokingly. Just then, I noticed something strange. I started blushing like an idiot. She looked pretty confused, so I had to continue on. "Umm Zatanna, I don't know if you've noticed, but you kind of don't have a shirt on."

She looked mortified. Not that I minded, but I'd be pretty embarrassed in that situation too. On top of that, bra didn't leave much to the imagination. I felt pretty bad for her.

"Oh my gosh Robin I'm so sorry! I was just tidying up and I completely forgot!" she said. It was clear she was really embarrassed. I decided to try to cheer her up with some innocent flirting.

"Oh don't apologize" I said with an exaggerated wink. "But you should probably put something on... or not?" I said with a cackle.

She giggled at my remark and mumbled under her breath "one day". That almost took the life out of me, but I surprisingly remained composed. She threw on a shirt and we continue our conversation that would span for hours. We talked about shows, movies, food, colors, and just about anything you can think of. She had to hang up when her dad came home, but I have a feeling we'll be doing this sometime again, maybe in the near future.


	3. Post Halloween Part 1

**Post Halloween Part 1**

Zatanna POV

What. A. Night. My dad would absolutely flip if he knew about this. Fresh off of a thorough grounding and I'm already out fighting crime, I'm starting to really think of pursuing being a hero. Of course my dad will disagree and try to forbid me, but he can't control me forever. Plus my powers are getting stronger and stronger everyday AND the team and I get along well. I've been hinting at him that I want to join the team, but he has been nonchalantly shooting it down. Robin wouldn't be very whelmed. Speaking of, while on the way back to the cave, Artemis was telling me all about how much my little boy wonder likes me. At first I didn't really believe because I thought she was trying to change the topic of her secrets, but it's hard to ignore what she is saying. Her and Robin are really close, so I wouldn't doubt what she's saying. I was a little disappointed that I didn't see him at the cave when I first got here, and I was even more upset to find he wasn't even here when we got back. Was he trying to avoid me? Of course not. We talked earlier and he sounded excited to see me.

 **Flashback**

"So, I expect to see at the cave when I get there, am I right?" I asked.

"Of course Zee, after all, I can't pass up on seeing such a pretty girl again." he said while winking. I couldn't help but blushing. We've talked every day for the past couple of weeks. He's never failed at making me blush, too. It hasn't been anything much more than flirting constantly and talking about the most random things you can think of. I was still a little surprised when he said that, though. He's usually a bit more subtle.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're flirting with me?" I said/questioned intuitively.

"I guess you'll just have to find out when you see me later." he said with a grin while shrugging. We said our goodbyes and I got my costume ready. Today was gonna be fun.

 **Back to present**

Just then, a cheerful martian approached Artemis and I.

"Hey Artemis, hey Zatanna! Care to join us? We're watching scary movies" she said excitedly. "I suggest you get some cookies before Wally realizes they're done." she then whispered to us. With a chuckle I walked over to the cookies while Artemis went over to Wally, Conner, and Kaldur to greet them. Next thing you know, Wally started to loudly sniff around before yelling "COOKIES!" He ran over and started shoveling them into his mouth, leaving 2 for Zatanna. She thought it was strange that Robin was the only one not here yet, so she decided on asking his best friend where her crush is.

"Hey uhm wally," I said trying to kee as low as possible, "do you know where Robin is?"

"Hehe, Bats won't let him come today for some reason. Probably because you're staying here and he and your dad knows you like eachother." he said knowingly.

"Oh, that makes sense- WAIT! Who said we like eachother!!?" I exclaimed. He was right... but he didn't need to know that.

"Isn't it obvious? You guys can't go longer than 3 minutes without talking to eachother. Plus, Rob is my best friend, it's my job to know these things. But don't worry, you'll be seeing him today. Gotta run!" he said while dashing back to the couch. What was that ninja planning?

 **At The Manor**

Robin POV

Bruce really thinks I'm stupid, huh? Well today he'll be proved wrong. I'm sneaking out for the first time! Well, I'm going to the cave so it's nothing major. Jason agreed to help me in exchange for $100. I have to say, the kid plays hardball. Bruce is at a meaning in the Watchtower, so it isn't him I need to be worrying about. It's Alfred. And believe me, you DO NOT want to get on his bad side. That's why this plan has to go off without a hitch. From the beginning of the day, I've been planting the seeds of my plan. I woke up complaining about a fever, thanks in part so some boiled water strategically rubbed on my neck. Then, I progressively pretended to get worse, all the way until the meeting ended, where Bruce literally had to carry me through the Zeta tubes and into the Manor. I've been "sick in bed" since. While getting ready, Jason has been covering for me, saying that I'm asleep and not wanting to be woken up. Now, all I have to do is get to the cave.

 **Back at the cave**

Zatanna POV

"Recognized, Robin B06" The Zeta tubes announce. I was fast asleep, as was the team. It was only 10 pm, so it was still early enough for us to have some time to hang out, but late enough for everyone else to not question us. I was hoping it wasn't some type of mistake, until I saw him. I was so excited, so I ran to him and hugged him. We were like that for a couple of seconds until I finally released.

"Someone is exciting to see me, huh Zee?" he said to me in his soothing voice. I feel like I haven't seen him in months, so I'm aloud to get excited every once and a while. Besides, he's a good friend.

"Whatever boy wonder, what do you have in store for tonight?" I questioned.

"A few things, but we'll get to that later. For now, just follow me." he said while taking my hand, leading me to the Zeta tubes. I have no idea what's happening, but I'm excited.


	4. Post Halloween Part 2

**Post Halloween Part 2**

 **Zatanna POV**

I have absolutely no idea where Robin is taking me. Not that I mind, though. I like surprises. We walkes over to the Zeta Tubes and he wouldn't let me see when he was typing the coordinates. We got made it to the location and before I could even comprehend where we were, Robin wrapped a blindfold around me. Ugh, the suspense is killing me.

"No peekingggg." he sang into my ear. Him being so close to me made me blush, but thankfully he didn't notice.

"Mind telling me where we are ninja boy?" I asked him.

"Well they're known for crazy headlines, beaches, and..." he said revealing my mystery location, "they're amazing amusement parks.

No way! I'm at Halloween Horror Nights! I've always wanted to go but my dad thought that "iT's ToO sCaRy FoR mE". I specifically mentioned this to Robin too. It's nice to know he's actually listening. However, I know this must've costed him alot, and he's only 13 so I don't want him having to spend his money on me.

"Robin I can't..." I said to him.

"Why not? I have the tickets right here, fast pass everything." he responded.

"This must've costed you so much, I don't want to be a bur-" he quickly cut me off.

"It's fine Zee, trust me. You'll understand one day.

What did he mean? Does he have some type of connection to get cheap tickets? Who knows.

"If you insist." I say to the boy I'm so smitten with. Although I still felt bad, his reassurance made feel a little better

 **IN THE PARK**

Robin POV

Boy am I glad she stopped questioning how I got the tickets. She's already nearly busted me quite a few times. Like once last week when I was on the phone with her, Alfred called me down for dinner, and she asked who. I stupidly responded with "my butler." Needless to say, she bombarded me with questions, in which I told her it's a running joke with my grandfather. Thankfully, she believed. I doubt it'll be long before she figures it out though. Same way Wally and Babs did. Artemis knows I go to her school (I'll be righting a fic about this in a few days) and it's only a matter of time she puts 2 and 2 together. Anyways back to my hangout. I wonder what house she wants to go in fir-

"Let's go to the Halloween house first!" she said excitedly. I love seeing her so happy, it put a smile on my face every time.

"You're like a kid in a candy shop. Or should I say a magician in a magic store?" I said.

"You're corny, Rob. Seems like you've lost your touch." she said to me jokingly.

As we get into the house, Zee was immediately clinging to me. It was more amusing than it was scary. When you get captured and tortured my Joker, get face to face with Scarecrow, and have to dodge right hooks from Bane, you're virtually numb to fear. Fear gets you killed. Anyways, let me stop brooding and enjoy this beautiful girl clinging to me like her life depends on it.

"Someone is sacred" I said cackling.

"Shut up, like this doesn't scare you too, boy wo-" she was interrupted by a murderous-looking Michael Myers, causing her to scream and squeeze me harder that the time we taught Conner what a hug was. I then decided to put my arm around her, you know, to help her feel less scared. There's absolutely no other reason why.

 **Regular POV**

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, with the pair going on rides, into haunted houses, eating extremely unhealthy amusement park food, and enjoying eachothers company. It was about 3 am when they went back to the Zeta Tubes and went back to the cave. Robin, of course, had to leave before Bruce realized be was gone (if he hadn't already).

"I had a great time tonight Robin, thanks for making today amazing!" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek that lasted a little longer than a platonic peck. Neither minded though.

"Not that I mind, but you got you lipstick all over my cheek. How do you propose I clean it?" he asked light heartedly.

"You don't have to do anything. evomeR kcitspil raems morf s'niboR keehc!" the young magician chanted.

"You're pretty useful, you know that?" he said chuckling.

"Of course," she said with a wink. "and by the way, next time I'll be saying spil instead of keehc." she said as she stepped into the Zeta tubes and waved goodbye. She loved flirting in backworks, he always seemed so puzzled.

 **Zatanna POV**

I stepped into the cave as quietly as possible, trying not to wake anyone. Just then, the lights flickered on and I jumped.

"Oh hey Zatanna," Artemis said lingering on her name. "where have you been?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Yeah, and have you happened to see Robin anywhere? I haven't seen him all day." Wally said to me, while I was very clearly blushing.

"Wait guys! I think she was _with_ Robin." M'gann said fake shocked.

"Tisk tisk." Conner said shaking his head.

"I hate you guys so much." I said jokingly angry. "and who taught Conner sarcasm???"

 **AT THE MANOR**

Robin POV

I snuck into the Manor as quietly as possible, but before I could move any further, the lights flickered on. It was Alfred sitting on the sofa, legs crossed reading a book.

"Enjoy your date, Master Dick? Miss Zatara seems like a nice young lady." Alfred said to me.

"It wasn't a date, Alfie." I said, then I realized something. "WAIT! How did you know about tha- JASON!!!!" I yelled running up the stairs.


	5. The Reveal Part 1

**_So I honestly don't feel writing about Zatara being Nabu's host. It's been done more times than I can count and I want to keep this story cheerful. Let me know if you guys would want me to do a one shot of that. I also want to take the time out to update you guys on the status of my othe plans (if you guys even care lmao). So when I get the time I'll be doing a Season 1 team group chat, Artemis finding out Robin's Identity, a team sleepover, and a story driven Chalant story. Also, shoutout to MatureishWriter01 for giving me a really good idea in with I'll be using in an upcoming chapter. With that being said, onto the story. Please review!_**

 **The Reveal Part 1**

 **November 25, 2010**

 **Robin POV**

Zatara is finally letter Zatanna join the team! No disrespect, but it's about time. Since Halloween, we've had a total of 5 more impromptu hang outs. Instead of doing actual normal hangout stuff, we decided it would be to help her train. If she impressed her dad enough, she has a good chance of being able to join the team, hence what I said earlier. She video called me really excited about an hour ago, telling me what her dad said about her practice.

 **FLASHBACK**

"niboR! Guess what??? Daddy said that I can join the team!" the girl excitedly said to me. I couldn't help but smile ear to ear. Her being so happy just made me feel great inside (get your mind out of the gutter). I was also going to see her everyday, which is of course asterous.

"Really??? How did that happen?" I questioned.

"Oh you know Zatara. I asked him again, he said no, we argued, blah blah blah. But then he put me through a _yllacigaM suorogiv gniniart_ , which is a test to see if a homo magi is strong enough to start- actually I don't know what it's specifically for. But who cares? I'm joining the team!!!" she responded excitedly.

"Congrats Zee, I knew you could do it!" I said with another grin. I was ecstatic that she'd be joining. Before I could continue my thoughts, she interrupted me.

"Oh, and I kind of asked my dad if you could come to sleepover today... is that ok with you?" she asked, blushing lightly.

Wow, I've never been to her house. Not that I haven't thought of it, but I just never assumed that she'd ask. Also, how did she manage to convince her dad.

"You're dad... said yes? The overprotective Zatara. The man who can turn me into a giraffe if I made him mad. The infamous magician of the league. He said yes? Are we talking about the same Zatara here?" I asked half jokingly, half serious.

"Well... at first he thought that we were dating and tried to give me the talk," she said timidly, "but I convinced him we were just good friends. After about 20 minutes of begging, he finally said yes. Buttttttt we're not allowed to close the door unless he's around." she said giggling. I was still a little bit surprised, but if Zatara said yes then who am I to turn down.

"Alright then, I'll be there around 6. See you then." I said as I hung up. Today would be great.

I decided it's best I call Bruce to let him know from now, so he doesn't try to pull a "too last minute" on me.

"Hey Bruce, I-" I was cut off.

"I know, you can go. And make sure you make the right decisions. I'm to young to be a grandfat-" it was my turn to interrupt him.

"Alrighty Bruce, if that's all, I'm gonna go now." I said.

"Wait," he responded, "you can tell her" was all he said before hanging up.

 **PRESENT**

Alfred just dropped me to the Zatara household. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but seeing that Zatara's car wasn't parked in the driveway eased my nerves slightly. But then the thought of being alone with Zatanna, in her house, with multiple beds- agh! Curse my hormonal brain.

"You gonna knock, or are you sleeping on the porch tonight?" I heard Zee call out from the glass windows.

I did as told, and knocked. She opened it, and as I was walking in I noticed her attire; she was wearing a white tank top with black tights on. Apparently she noticed me checking her out.

"Like what you see, Robin?" she said, coming dangerously close.

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise," I said exaggeratedly. I wasn't kidding at all, but I had to play it off. "where's your dad?" I asked

"Oh he's out on a date, should be back in about 2 hours." she replied casually as I took my stuff up to her room.

"Well then let's hope it goes asterously." I said cackling. 2 hours here, alone with Zatanna. This couldn't possibly go wrong, right? Well, define wrong.


	6. Update

So i'm kinda back, I know it's been a while but I honestly don't like the direction that this story's going in. So there's 2 options: I can either stop it now and start something new (with a similar premise) or I could continue it if that's what you guys really want. Just let me know.


End file.
